Family Slumber Party
by CavanaughCSI3
Summary: Swan Queen - A Swan Mills family slumber party.


**Family Slumber Party**

* * *

Regina yawn as she walked through her front door. She hadn't expected to stay at the office until after 9:00pm, but she had a lot of things to fix after Snow White had left the town paperwork in shambles. Hanging up her jacket and placing her purse on the entryway table, she realized that the house was oddly quiet. Normally she would expect to find her girlfriend and their son in the living room watching a movie. Emma hadn't mentioned any evening plans when she had brought dinner by the Mayor's office. She had to investigate but her first mission was the change of her pantsuit and into something more comfortable.

Face washed of make-up, teeth brushed, and having donned yoga pants and one of Emma's old t-shirts, the brunette went in search of Emma and Henry. Already knowing that they were not downstairs, there was really only one place to look. Henry's room.

Regina found the bedroom door slightly ajar; a soft glow of light spilling into the hallway. She would have expected to find them playing video games but it was much too quiet for that. Reading comic books, perhaps? She wondered to herself. What she found though brought a wide smile to her face - her two favorite people, snuggled together while fast asleep.

Emma lay on her back while their son's head rested on her chest. They both had their arms wrapped around each other. Regina quietly entered the room and crossed around the bed so that she could sit by the blonde. She carefully sat on the edge of the bed as to not disturb its two sleeping occupants. She watched them for a moment; studying their features and how they truly looked like mother and son. She reflected on times when she held Henry in a similar way as Emma was now; though he was much smaller at the time. She smiled at how protective Emma seemed to be even in sleep and how Henry seemed so at ease; knowing his mother was there should something happen during the night. She was curious as what prompted this slumber party. It had never happened before. Snuggling with their mothers was not often something that any teenage wanted to do.

"I can hear you thinking." Emma's quiet, sleep filled voice filled her ears.

Her eyes moved from Henry's face to lock with Emma's; just barely open but enough to see the green sparkle of them. "I was just thinking how cute the two of you are." Emma smiled sleepily but didn't reply. "Is everything ok?" Regina questioned.

"Yeah." Emma whispered. "He just asked if I would lay down with him. I couldn't say no."

"Nor should you." Regina smiled.

The brunette didn't have to ask if the other woman was planning on spending the night right where she already was. While they didn't talk about it often, Regina knew that Emma still felt some guilt from giving Henry up; regardless of how things had turned out. She knew that they blonde's arms ached to hold her son in the way that she would have when he was a child. She saw the envy in her eyes when the looked at old photos of his childhood and saw Regina cuddling him so closely in a mother's embrace. All of this made the thought of spending a night alone in her bed completely worth it. She pressed a kiss to their son's forehead and then to her girlfriend's lips.

"Sweet dreams," she whispered as she rose from the bed. She quietly clicked off the lamp on the bedside table as she padded across the room to the door. She had paused to look back at their sleeping forms, now only a silhouette in the moonlight, when she heard a different sleepy voice.

"Mom," Henry said loud enough to be heard. He didn't move from his place on Emma's chest. "There is room for you too, ya know."

Regina smiled and crossed back to the bed. She didn't say anything as she lifted the covers and slid into bed next to her son. She turned onto her side and stretched her arm out across their bodies; her hand coming to rest on the blonde woman's hip. It was a tight squeeze to fit the three of them in Henry's double bed but that meant being close to the two people that she loved most.

Brown eyes slipped shut as one last smile graced her lips and Regina joined the family slumber party.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. I enjoy reviews! :)**


End file.
